


Window

by thedorkyastra



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkyastra/pseuds/thedorkyastra
Summary: It’s breakfast, Cali needs her tea.





	Window

“Cali?” Hawaii leaned in from the doorframe. He looked toward the bed in the corner and the bundle of blankets that made up a human, probably. He looked dismayed at the untouched trays of food around the bed. Well, the exception of a missing scone. So that was at least something. “California, please talk to me. Or at least eat more than a scone.” The bundle shifted and revealed the human in question. There were bags under her brown puffy eyes, and her hair was sticking every which way. Her lips were pulled into a permanent frown. She looked pathetic, but it didn’t stop Hawaii from feeling unnerved from her glare. It held a fiery anger that could explode and burn you at any moment. He couldn’t meet her stare for much longer and looked away with a sigh.

“C’mon Cal, there was nothing more you could do-”

“Don’t.”

He flinched at that.

* * *

 

Cali hears the beep of the clock when the hour changes, the gentle push air through the vents, and the echoes of people in the ship. Her room has one large window. When she touches it the heat from her fingers takes a long time to disappear. There’s a small bag in the opposite end of her room with her belongings. It’s zipped up and objects are jutting into the fabric of the bag making it look misshapen. She doesn’t know what's in it, and she doesn’t want to know what’s missing from it. She’s reasoned that the bag must be too far away for her to reach it, but her room isn’t much bigger than a walk-in closet. The lighting in the walls has a soft warm glow, and she keeps it like that all day and all night. Not like it means much. Night and day that is. She’s light years from a planet. So, why not let it be night all day.

It’s safer that way.

* * *

 

He hears the beep of the clock when the hour changes, and the gentle sniffling of a girl in a room over, and the echoes of the autopilot steering the ship. His room has one large window and he spends so much time staring out of it he seems to be getting lost. He used to know where all the stars were, what they were called, but in this small window he can’t tell which is which. Are they in the same galaxy anymore? At the edge of the bed is a duffel bag exploding with clothes, and on the nightstand there is a picture frame turned down. He tells himself every day that tomorrow he’ll look, but he never knows when tomorrow is. The autopilot says they have been traveling for a month. The datapad is harsh against his pupils and the time on his mind.

It’s breakfast, Cali needs her tea.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL LOOK AT ALL THE THINGS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT BE CANON FOR MY OC'S


End file.
